


Почему мисс Марпл предпочитает вязание вышивке

by KP_and_her_fics



Category: Miss Marple - Agatha Christie
Genre: Case Fic, Drama, F/M, Gen, Pre-Canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KP_and_her_fics/pseuds/KP_and_her_fics
Summary: Это история о том, как первая неудача в расследовании убийства помогла мисс Марпл стать такой, какой мы все знаем и любим её.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Why Miss Marple Prefers Knitting to Embroidery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798876) by [Delancey654](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delancey654/pseuds/Delancey654). 



> Хотя эта юная мисс Марпл может показаться ООС по отношению к той милой старушке, которую мы знаем, этот фик вырос целиком и полностью из Агаты Кристи. Неподходящий молодой человек упоминается в «Отеле «Бертрам», как и описание Джейн Марпл как «розовощёкой глупышки»; сентиментальная немецкая гувернантка взята из «Тринадцати загадочных случаев», двоюродная бабушка Фанни и её страдания по поводу глупости внучатой племянницы – из «Убийства в доме викария», а итальянский институт благородных девиц — деталь из «Фокуса с зеркалами». Недоверие же мисс Марпл к ярким красавчикам и стремление защитить невиновных и покарать преступников красной нитью проходят через все произведения, в которых упоминается эта леди.  
> Переведено на ФБ-2016 для команды неполицейских детективов.

— Одна лицевая, две изнаночные, — с лёгким нетерпением поясняла двоюродная бабушка Фанни. — В самом деле, Джейн, каждая девушка должна уметь вязать. Не так уж это и трудно.

Мисс Джейн Марпл неприязненно взглянула на спутанный моток пряжи и с тоской подумала о своей рабочей корзинке, полной яркого шёлка.

— Я предпочитаю вышивку, бабушка.

— Вышивкой хорошо украшать комнатные туфли и вешать её в рамочке на стенку, дорогая, вязание намного практичнее, — наставляла внучатую племянницу Фанни, изящно морща носик.

Чтобы спрятать упрямое выражение лица, Джейн уставилась на своё вязание — если этот кошмар можно было так назвать. Шестнадцать лет — тот нежный и прекрасный возраст, когда о практичности задумываешься редко.

***

Час спустя Фанни Илинг разрешила внучатой племяннице вернуться в свою комнату, распустить корсет и скоротать время до обеда за одобренным романом или, может быть, поспать.

Когда Джейн ушла, Фанни расстроенно потёрла переносицу и позвонила, чтобы горничная Виктория принесла ей нюхательные соли. Фанни разменяла шестой десяток, и бойкая девица была для неё слишком большим испытанием, даже если её придётся терпеть всего лишь одно лето, однако Мейбл, любимая племянница, буквально умоляла принять её. Осенью Джейн отправится в Италию, в престижный институт благородных девиц, но пока она не уехала, мать хотела забрать её из Винчестера и оградить от влияния молодого человека совершенно не её круга.

Горничная грациозно проскользнула в комнату, неся на серебряном подносе нюхательные соли и стаканчик бузинной настойки.

— Спасибо, Виктория, — бросила Фанни.

— На здоровье, мэм, — пробормотала та.

Фанни настороженно взглянула на девушку, выискивая в её лице намёки на сарказм. Виктория вечно мнила себя невесть чем — может, из-за не подобающего её положению имени, а может, из-за несомненной красоты. У неё были золотые кудри, глаза насыщенного голубого цвета и кожа, словно у фарфоровой куклы.

Впрочем, когда её взяли из сиротского приюта, чтобы обучить ремеслу горничной, она по большей части была послушна и быстро поняла свои обязанности. Год, отведённый на её обучение, подходил к концу, и Фанни подыскивала ей хорошее место. Конечно, не такое, где живут распущенные молодые люди и откуда девушка вскорости вылетит вверх тормашками, а сиротскому приюту придётся возиться ещё с одним подкидышем.

— Это всё. — Фанни отпустила горничную, не подав виду, что переживает по её поводу.

По крайней мере, вторая девушка, обучавшаяся в её доме — тугодумка Энни, — «гуляла» с молодым туповатым фермером и не давала поводов беспокоиться о своей нравственности.

Что же касается внучатой племянницы Фанни, Джейн, она никоим образом не была красоткой вроде Виктории (спасибо Провидению за небольшие радости!), но Фанни признавала, что она вполне миленькая, настоящая английская роза* — с живым взглядом голубых глаз, пышными пепельно-русыми волосами и чуть лукавой улыбкой. И уж конечно, Джейн выглядела достаточно миловидно, чтобы её мать тревожилась. К тому же Мейбл была вдовой, и в доме не было никого, на кого она могла положиться, — разве что весьма легкомысленная фройляйн Гертруда.

Фанни покачала головой. Мейбл так сглупила, наняв иностранку вместо благовоспитанной англичанки! Племянница взяла немецкую гувернантку, ошибочно полагая, будто та научит троих девиц Марпл тевтонской жёсткости. На деле же фройляйн оказалась сентиментальным созданием, пренебрегавшим умениями, полезными в хозяйстве. Зато она обучала своих воспитанниц всяким глупым пустякам наподобие языка цветов. Фанни фыркнула. Как будто Джейн когда-нибудь пригодится знание о том, что означают все эти розы, тюльпаны и георгины!

Да уж, Джейн намного полезнее провести лето с ней, в маленьком приморском городке. Фанни Илинг — благонамеренная и богобоязненная женщина, и она направит свою внучатую племянницу на стезю добродетели, далеко уведя от совершенно неподходящего ей Руперта, мать которого так неосмотрительно вышла замуж за лавочника.

Однако, во время сегодняшних утренних визитов Фанни узнала тревожные новости. N-й полк со следующей недели будет расквартирован в их городке перед отправкой в заморские колонии. Красивый молодой офицер в парадном мундире способен сбить с толку даже самую рассудительную девушку, а Джейн, видит Бог, рассудительностью не отличалась.

— Молодёжь считает стариков глупцами, а старики знают точно, что глупа молодёжь, — хмыкнула Фанни себе под нос.

***

На самом деле страхи Фанни, что голову Джейн может вскружить военный, были совершенно необоснованны. Девушка всё ещё изнывала от тоски по своему дорогому Руперту, плакала каждый вечер и щедро поливала слезами письма к любимому, которые ей нельзя было отправить.

Присутствие в городе N-ского полка, по крайней мере, давало Джейн возможность отвлечься от страданий о потерянном Руперте. Даже в шестнадцать лет она была знатоком человеческой натуры, и её развлекали параллели, которые она проводила между жителями городка, новоприбывшими солдатами и своими винчестерскими знакомыми.

Когда на чай заглянул полковник Паджетт, старший офицер полка, его квадратная челюсть и лающий бас напомнили ей судью Барнаби из Винчестера. Клара Симс, жившая дальше по улице, стремительно становилась ближайшей подругой Джейн на это лето. Её мягкие каштановые волосы, сияющие синие глаза и нескончаемый энтузиазм настолько напоминали Джейн её дорогую Рут Дантри, что можно было предположить, будто они — разлучённые в детстве сёстры.

А ещё был капитан Гарольд Уэйверли, так похожий на её любимого Руперта, что у неё сердце замирало каждый раз, когда красавчик-офицер попадался ей на глаза. Оба они были высокого роста, смуглые и с тем здоровым румянцем, какой бывает у людей, много времени проводящих под открытым небом. Как и её Руперт, капитан пользовался популярностью среди женщин и уважением среди мужчин.

Желая быть верной милому Руперту, Джейн старалась держаться подальше от капитана Уэйверли, чтобы не подвергаться искушению. Однако обстоятельства сталкивали их. Клара Симс была страстно увлечена красивым офицером, и Джейн сопровождала их ради соблюдения приличий.

N-ский полк вызвал нешуточный переполох в городке: всяя приличная публика наперебой предлагала гостеприимство молодым офицерам. Джейн была так занята пикниками, зваными обедами и танцами, что у неё почти не оставалось времени погоревать о Руперте.

До главного события этого лета — бала в честь полка, который давал местный сквайр — оставалось меньше недели, когда на Джейн обрушилось шокирующее известие. Оказывается, военные общались не только с родовитыми горожанами.

Возвращаясь с репетиции хора, они с Кларой шли по тропинке, ведущей вдоль канала к дому бабушки Фанни. Вдруг их внимание привлёк странный звук — не то громкий вздох, не то стон. Скрытый в тени дуба, военный в красном мундире целовал Викторию, прижимая её к кирпичной стене заброшенной мельницы. Джейн и Клара застыли на месте и ошеломлённо смотрели, как неведомый мужчина начал лизать и покрывать быстрыми поцелуями шею Виктории, спускаясь всё ниже.

Клара вскрикнула, и Виктория взглянула через плечо военного, высматривая источник звука. Когда она увидела девушек, её глаза расширились, но потом на лице появилось непокорное выражение. Она с вызовом отстранилась от офицера и сама поцеловала его в губы, запустив руку в его тёмные волосы и не давая ему отпрянуть.

Джейн схватила Клару за руку и потащила прочь.

— Что ты будешь делать, Джейн? — потрясённо спросила Клара. — Расскажешь двоюродной бабушке?

Джейн покачала головой, и они пошли дальше. Руперт никогда не целовал её так, он лишь страстно покрывал поцелуями её руки и запястья, а однажды чмокнул в щёку. Её собственный роман был расстроен, и уж конечно, она не станет ябедничать бабушке о том, чем её горничная занимается в свободный вечер.

Позже она не раз горько сожалела об этом решении.

***

В ночь бала луна ярко светила на чистом небе. В бальном зале дома сквайра стало душно и жарко из-за многочисленных гостей и недавно проведённого газового освещения, так что Джейн с радостью приняла предложение Клары после быстрой кадрили посидеть на террасе. С ними пошла миссис Симс, ведь ночная терраса — неподходящее место для юной девушки, а если их двое, это скорее разожжёт огонь искушения в груди охочего до флирта джентльмена, нежели остановит его.

На дальнем конце террасы стоял капитан Уэйверли, совсем один, что было странно для столь популярного человека. Клара немедля устремилась к нему, хотя более проницательной Джейн показалось, что капитан предпочёл бы побыть один.

Тем не менее, он довольно любезно поприветствовал дам и немедленно затушил сигару.

— Добрый вечер, миссис и мисс Симс, мисс Марпл. Примите мои извинения за курение в вашем присутствии. Это скверная привычка, однако избавиться от неё чертовски сложно.

Дамы принялись возражать, хотя лично Джейн ненавидела запах табачного дыма.

— Чудесный вечер, — решилась завести беседу Клара.

Какое-то время они болтали о погоде и прочих банальностях. Вдруг капитан Уэйверли замер, его взгляд стал сосредоточенным, словно он всматривался в темноту, пытаясь разглядеть канал.

— Что это? — резко спросил он. — Я слышал звук, похожий на всплеск или, может, на крик.

— Я ничего не слышала, — сказала Джейн.

Миссис Симс, которая была всего лишь более взрослой и пышнотелой версией своей дочери, смотрела с сомнением.

— Я слышала какой-то шум там, у канала. Может, черепаха?

— Я тоже слышала, — согласилась Клара. — Правда, никто вроде бы не кричал.

— О, я столько ночей стоял часовым в Хайбере, — беспечно пояснил капитан, — что мой слух стал чересчур острым для гражданской жизни. Мисс Марпл, вы не окажете мне честь во время следующего танца?

Этикет требовал, чтобы Джейн согласилась, что она и сделала, хотя и понимала, как разочарована Клара. Она-то мечтала, чтобы пригласили её! К тому же Джейн вовсе не горела желанием танцевать с мужчиной, пропахшим дымом от сигары, и молила бога, чтобы заиграла самая короткая песня.

К счастью, ночной ветерок разогнал табачный аромат, и Джейн едва чувствовала его, когда они вальсировали. К тому же, одеколон капитана забивал запах. Зато наблюдательная Джейн увидела, что на мундире её партнёра по танцу не хватает пуговицы, и подумала, что он, человек добродушный, чрезмерно попустительствует своему денщику. Вот её дорогой Руперт никогда бы не появился на балу одетым столь небрежно!

Капитан так хорошо танцевал и был так привлекателен, несмотря на неаккуратность в одежде, что до конца бала Джейн согласилась отдать ему ещё один танец. Остаток ночи пролетел в вихре вальсов и кадрилей с офицерами в красных мундирах и местными джентльменами, одетыми в куда менее вызывающие синие и тёмно-зелёные цвета. К тому времени, как прибыл экипаж от двоюродной бабушки Фанни, Джейн уже с трудом сдерживала зевоту. Сон завладел ею, едва её голова коснулась подушки.

***

Утром после бала Джейн проснулась сама, хотя обычно её будила Энни, принося чай.

Джейн прямо в ночной рубашке спустилась в кухню, где застала страшный переполох. Кухарка полулежала на стуле, нюхая бабушкины соли, Энни билась в истерике, а сама бабушка безуспешно пыталась навести порядок в этом бардаке.

— Где Виктория? — сонно спросила Джейн.

— Мертва! Она утонула и лежит мёртвая в канале! — завопила Энни.

Раздались всхлипывания кухарки.

Бабушка Фанни дала горничной хорошую пощёчину, отчего та икнула и прекратила истерику.

— Глупая девчонка! Виктория, как и положено, лежит в задней гостиной. Держи себя в руках, тебе ещё отвечать на вопросы судьи!

— Что случилось? — спросила Джейн через несколько минут, когда слуг выставили из комнаты.

— Всё очень, очень плохо, — мрачно сказала бабушка Фанни. — Нашу бедную красавицу убило какое-то животное в облике мужчины. Констебль нашёл у неё на подбородке кровоподтёк: её сильно ударили и бесчувственную сбросили в канал, где она и утонула. Иди наверх, Джейн, — велела бабушка, прямая как палка. — У судьи могут возникнуть вопросы к слугам, и важно, чтобы каждая из нас исполняла свой долг.

Джейн послушалась, однако когда судья Робертс, сопровождаемый полковником Паджеттом, прибыл, чтобы расспросить обитателей дома, она спряталась на лестнице и подслушивала.

Опрос проводили в парадной гостиной. Энни, которая была ближайшей и доверенной подругой Виктории, вся лучилась от важности, хотя глаза у неё были красные, а голос дрожал.

— Это Альфред Джонс, точно он, я уверена! — заявила она. — Он вечно увивался за Вики, делал грустные глаза и просил погулять с ним у канала, когда у неё будет выходной!

— Она отказывала? — неприветливо спросил судья Робертс.

У него были усталые глаза и рот с опущенными уголками. Джейн, успевшая осторожно спуститься с лестницы и подслушивающая у двери, подумала, что он похож на бассета, тогда как полковник напоминал ей драчливого бульдога.

Энни покачала головой.

— Она ходила с ним гулять, ну, по-приличному, он ей «вполне себе нравился».

— Ха! — рявкнул полковник. — А я вам о чём говорил, Робертс! У капрала Джонса не было причин для печали, девушка привечала его! Больше того, будучи порядочным человеком, он таскал в кармане кольцо и собирался позвать девицу замуж! Вам следует искать не моего солдата, а какого-нибудь бродягу, который пристал к ней, когда он шла на свидание с Джонсом!

— Простите, сэр, — возразила Энни, — но Вики вовсе не желала становиться солдатской женой и до конца жизни экономить каждый пенни. Она считала, что судьба жены военного — это ездить на балы и ходить в шелках. А когда узнала, что это не так, то быстро охладела к Альфреду.

— А капрал Джонс осознавал, что её умонастроение претерпело столь кардинальные изменения?

Энни растерянно посмотрела на бабушку Фанни, и та любезно перевела:

— Вики говорила Альфреду, что её чувства поменялись?

Лицо Энни просветлело.

— О, нет, мэм. Она собиралась сказать ему об этом на вчерашнем свидании.

Судья Робертс обратился к полковнику.

— Теперь всё прояснилось. Несчастная девушка, как и планировалось, встретилась с капралом Джонсом у канала. Когда она отвергла его предложение, он разъярился и ударил её. Возможно, её падение в канал и смерть от утопления — несчастный случай; надо ещё поговорить с вашим человеком.

Полковник Паджетт решительно кивнул.

— Я сделаю это немедленно. Миссис Илинг, — он чуть склонил голову, — благодарю, что разрешили расспросить вашу горничную. Энни, спасибо за помощь.

Полковник поднялся, чтобы уходить, и Джейн отпрянула от двери и бросилась в свою комнату.

***

Об убийстве горничной судачили девять дней; однако военный трибунал быстр и безжалостен. На десятый день Альфред Джонс был повешен на походной виселице, которую установили перед плацем.

На плацу были выстроены его товарищи, и его офицер, капитан Уэйверли, взмахом сабли подал команду палачу. Джейн там, конечно, не было, подобное зрелище — не для девушек её возраста и положения, однако Энни пересказала ей всё в подробностях. Энни пришла на казнь со своим ухажёром-фермером, охваченная евангельским пылом и мечтавшая увидеть, как свершится правосудие.

— Этот Альфред был огромный, словно медведь, даже пришлось укрепить балки, чтобы повесить его как полагается, — рассказывала Энни с каким-то дьявольским наслаждением — и немало преувеличивая. Джейн видела, как Виктория целовалась со своим кавалером: он был высок, но не то чтобы огромен.

Горничная помрачнела.

— Когда он поднялся на виселицу, его последними словами было, что он любил Вики и клянётся своей чёрной душой, что и пальцем её не тронул. В общем, Альфред сейчас горит в аду, уж простите мне эти слова, мисс, а душа Вики, надеюсь, может наконец упокоиться с миром.

— Да, пусть покоится с миром, — рассеянно отозвалась Джейн, потрясённая первой встречей с насильственной смертью и человеческой жестокостью.

***

К середине августа тихий приморский городок вновь погрузился в сонное оцепенение. Убийство Виктории и казнь Альфреда изгладились из людской памяти уже через неделю после того, как военные корабли, увозившие N-ский полк за море, исчезли за горизонтом.

Маленькую спальню Виктории, находившуюся под самой крышей, убрали, нехитрое личное имущество убитой бабушка Фанни раздала Энни и кухарке, а что осталось — отнесла в церковь для бедных. Горничная часто пользовалась фиалковой туалетной водой своей погибшей подруги, запах которой странным образом беспокоил Джейн, хотя раньше она его любила.

С отбытием полка общественная жизнь в городке перестала бурлить практически сразу, и Джейн снова проводила долгие часы в гостиной, сражаясь со спицами и мотками мягкой шерсти под бдительным контролем бабушки Фанни. Она целыми днями изнывала от жары даже в самых лёгких муслиновых платьях. Ночами она ворочалась с боку на бок, и накрахмаленные льняные простыни искололи ей кожу, ставшую особенно чувствительной из-за жары.

Небольшое облегчение принёс визит старого школьного друга бабушки Фанни, привезшего с собой внука. Джейн поручили присматривать за юным Генри Клитерингом, мальчиком чуть младше шести лет. Его природную любознательность — которая могла поспорить с любознательностью самой Джейн — удалось довольно легко обратить в игры, которые и занимали теперь её долгие летние вечера.

Сегодня Генри, согласно официальной версии, ловил рыбу в канале, который в эти жаркие, засушливые дни превратился в крохотный ручей. На самом же деле мальчик играл на берегу, восхитительно прохладном и грязном. Джейн, устроившаяся в тени ивы с поучительным романом в руках, не могла заставить себя выругать его. Она просто взяла с собой смену чистой одежды для Генри, чтобы он вернулся домой в приличном виде.

— Джейни, Джейни! Смотри, что я нашёл! — закричал Генри, карабкаясь вверх по склону, чтобы она могла получше разглядеть его сокровище.

Он разжал маленький грязный кулак, и Джейн увидела пуговицу от военного мундира — золотую, офицерскую, а не латунную, какие были у простых солдат и капралов.

Хотя день был ужасно жаркий, Джейн почувствовала, как по позвоночнику пробежал холодок. Воображение нарисовало ей истинную картину произошедшего так же чётко, как две нити из разных мотков пряжи составляют хорошо различимый узор. Всё встало на свои места: слишком стройный военный, которого Виктория целовала, старательно отворачивая от случайных свидетелей его лицо; болтовня горничных о том, как праздна жизнь жены военного; уверения Альфреда, что он не видал Викторию в ночь убийства; звук всплеска и крик, которые не слышал никто кроме капитана Уэйверли; слабый аромат фиалок вместо табачного запаха во время танца; мундир с недостающей пуговицей и дорогие духи, найденные в комнате убитой горничной.

С холодной отстранённостью Джейн подумала, что правда всё это время была прямо перед ней, смотрела ей в лицо, прикрываясь расшитыми узорами лжи. У канала в ту ночь был другой мужчина, у которого было куда больше причин убить Викторию, чем у бедного, потерявшего голову от любви капрала Джонса.

Во время бала капитан Уэйверли вышел на улицу, якобы покурить, а на самом деле — встретиться с горничной у канала. Сигару же он оставил тлеть на каменной балюстраде, чтобы она достаточно обгорела и обеспечила ему алиби. На тропинке у канала страстные объятия превратились в страстную перепалку. Джейн могла лишь предполагать, что Виктория пригрозила рассказать об их связи его командиру. И тогда он ударил её и либо столкнул в канал, либо она упала сама.

После этого капитан Уэйверли спокойно вернулся обратно, не заметив, что в борьбе потерял пуговицу и пахнет теперь духами Виктории. На террасе он затушил сигару и завёл светскую беседу, пытаясь убедить Джейн, легковерную Клару и её не менее впечатлительную матушку, что они все слышали всплеск и крик, — это должно было укрепить его алиби.

Джейн стало дурно от одной мысли, что она танцевала с убийцей. Более того, капитан Уэйверли пытался одурачить её и почти преуспел. Да что там; в конечном итоге он действительно преуспел, ведь вместо него повесили Альфреда Джонса. Джейн вовсе не была уверена, что полковник Паджетт решит вновь открыть это дело сейчас, когда N-cкий полк уже на полпути к колониям.

Джейн решительно расправила плечи и взяла маленького Генри за руку. Следовало рассказать всё бабушке, чтобы выяснить, действительно ли слишком поздно требовать правосудия.

***

— Так что, мой дорогой, — обратилась мисс Марпл к своему племяннику Рэймонду Уэсту, — бывали случаи, в которых я терпела сокрушительное поражение. Это дело — лишь первое среди них. — Она огорчённо покачала головой. — Подумать только, капитан Уэйверли совершил два убийства.

— Как два? — удивился племянник. — Я думал, он только горничную убил.

— Нет, Рэймонд. Он убил бедолагу Альфреда — всё равно что перерезал ему горло собственной саблей. Между прочим, это был его солдат.

— И что же сталось потом с капитаном Уэйверли? — спросила Джойс Ламприер, крепко сжимая руку жениха в своей руке.

— Боюсь, ничего. Бабушка Фанни написала его командиру и рассказала про пуговицу, но полковник не мог ничего поделать со столь шаткими уликами. Капитан Уэйверли сделал блестящую карьеру, что нередко случается с порочными и жестокосердными людьми.

Рэймонд и Джойс выглядели потрясёнными. Мисс Марпл умилённо подумала, как же они оба молоды и невинны.

— Когда я вернулась в Винчестер, то немедленно порвала с молодым Рупертом, — продолжала она. — Он слишком напоминал мне капитана Уэйверли. Моя дорогая матушка была права: таким ярким, красивым мужчинам не стоит доверять. С тех пор я раз за разом убеждалась в этом, особенно если дело касалось красивых девушек.

Седая старушка взяла спицы и продолжила безмятежно вязать пушистый розовый шарф.

— После того лета я забросила вышивку. Яркие, кричащие цвета, заслоняющие голую правду... Я решила, что лучше связывать вместе нити, получая что-нибудь путное, — стук спиц в ее пальцах подчеркивал ее слова. Она тряхнула головой, возвращаясь к реальности. — Если бы я только знала тогда то, что знаю сейчас... Но я не знала. В шестнадцать лет я ещё не знала жизни и не видела параллелей. Мудрость приходит с годами, а в том возрасте у меня было ещё слишком мало мудрости. — Мисс Марпл грустно улыбнулась. — Как частенько говаривала мне тем летом двоюродная бабушка Фанни, молодёжь считает стариков глупцами, а старики знают точно, что глупа молодёжь. И она была совершенно права.

* «Английская роза» - образ «типичной британской девушки», обычно включает в себя естественную, неброскую красоту (с минимумом макияжа), милые черты лица, бледную кожу с приятным розовым румянцем, синие глаза.


End file.
